The percentage of the world population suffering from morbid obesity is steadily increasing. Severely obese persons may be susceptible to increased risk of heart disease, stroke, diabetes, pulmonary disease, and accidents. Because of the effects of morbid obesity on the life of the patient, methods of treating morbid obesity have been the subject of intense research.
One known method for treating morbid obesity includes the use of anastomotic rings. Devices for applying anastomotic rings are known in the art. Devices of this nature are commonly adapted to insert a compressed anastomotic ring to an anastomotic opening formed between proximate gastrointestinal tissue walls. These applier devices may utilize a ring deployment mechanism comprising an expansion element that is actuated once the compressed ring is placed in the anastomotic opening, causing the anastomotic ring to expand from its compressed, cylindrically-shaped position to an actuated, hollow rivet-shaped position.
With some conventional anastomotic ring applier devices that use fingers or similar members to expand anastomotic rings, it may be possible for tissue to be trapped between the fingers of the applier device when it is inserted adjacent the proximate gastrointestinal tissue walls. Similarly, it may be possible for tissue to become trapped in the deployment mechanism during extraction of the device from the anastomosis site. The trapping of tissue between the fingers may result in undesirable consequences, such as pinching or tearing of the tissue, or even a compromise in the integrity of the anastomosis.
Some anastomotic ring applier devices known in the art incorporate a tubular sheath that is slideably located on the elongated shaft. The tubular sheath is typically in position over the ring deployment mechanism while the device is inserted adjacent the anastomosis site and during extraction of the device, and may be retracted to allow deployment of the ring. However, separate mechanisms are typically used to effect retraction of the sheath and actuation of the ring deployment mechanisms. Thus, it may be desirable to have an anastomotic ring applier device that provides a reduced likelihood of tissue becoming trapped in the ring deployment mechanism of the device, yet does not necessarily require additional steps to effect sheath retraction.